Fate's shadow
by Royal2
Summary: What would of happened if Saber was hit with the black mud with archer at the end of the fourth holy grail war and found a red hair girl almost dead. Fem Shiro x Rin with a little Fem Shiro x Sakura


**Chapter one The girl**

 **Disclaimer: I'm taking ShadowWarden777's challenge from Fate Infinite Kaleidoscope it will be timeline 5 with a twist. This is my first fate/stay the night fanfic so please be easy on me. The blade chant was strengthened by ShadowWarden77 as well. I changed the unlimited blade works chant if you think of a better one pm it and i will change the chapter again. This is a mix between fate stay night and fates stay night heavens feel route.**

 ** _Thoughts_**

 **Disclaimer/POV**

 **?'s POV**

I am the bone of my sword.

(with that the area around changed)  
Forged by Fire, Tempered by steel.

(words that tell the story of a hero's beginning and end)  
I created over a thousand weapons.

(the rewards that were given)  
Shrouded in darkness,

(the secrets kept from them)

yet striving for the light.

(the truth they seek)

My will guide me.

(The pain they feel)

As I'm lost in,

(but they didn't give up)  
Unlimited Blade Works!

(the world still had use for them)

No one's POV

Artoria Pendragon was angry, the reason? Her "master" used his command spells to force her to destroy that which she coveted, the Holy Grail. As a result of this black mud spew from it covering not only herself but the entire area as well bringing forth an untold number of curses, destroying the surrounding area with cursed fire. A few minutes later Artoria emerged from the mud, she felt stiff for some reason and was confused. Weren't she supposed to disappear? The grail was destroyed and without it, her existence here couldn't be maintained. She looked around what was once the theater, now a smoldering ruin, and saw the shape of a man lying on the ground. Approaching the body, she noticed it was her former "master", dead from the looks of it but she didn't seem to care. She was glad that such a man was dead, as she began to turn around, she felt something, a familiar feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. Looking down at the corpse she extended her hand as if to grasp whatever it was causing this sensation. Not a second later a brilliant blue and gold scabbard emerged from the corpse of the Magus Killer, which she thought was lost forever, Avalon the Ever-Distant Utopia. Grasping it she felt its healing magic covering her entire being relieving her of her stiffness. As she looks down one last time at the corpse of her former master, she caught sight of her reflection in the mud, her skin was now paler than normal, the same for her once golden blonde hair now seems to lose most of its brilliance, and her eyes were now yellow. Despite her change in appearance Artoria wasn't bothered by it proceeded to leave the theater.

As she walks, she notices a lot of people dying or begging to be saved just to die a few moments after that. She ignores everything but a few moments later she sees a young girl in a jacket that looked very familiar walking thought the fire and then starts to fall but Artoria rushed up to her and grabbed her hand and turned her around. The girl's eyes looked dead and lifeless. Artoria saw this as an opportunity and used the scarab to heal the girl. After a while, she thought what to do and an idea came to her mind and carried the girl off to a nearby hospital.

 **The next day. Fuyuki City, Hospital 2:00 pm**

Artoria was walking in her suit in the hospital where she dropped off the girl from the other day. She walks to the room, she thinks about what she found out. The grail has somehow given her a new body and life. As good as that sounds that also means that she can't also change Britain's fate. She shakes her head and She finds herself at the child's room and entered the red hair child looked at with wonder. Artoria spoke to her," Well hello there Shira how are you." The girl looked at her a shrugged her shoulders Artoria looked this confused, but she carried on saying," Well you have two choices. Option one you can leave with me or option two you can go to an orphanage." Shira thought about it and pointed at Artoria. Artoria asked," So you're coming with me?" Shira nodded with a smile and Artoria smiled and walked away with a dark expression on her face. She left and went to her old base that was used during the war in the city the old Emiya's estate.

 **A few weeks later**

Artoria was finishing installing the new tv for the home for her and Shira to enjoy watching. She was using the money from her old "master" and Irisviel was saving up after the war so that their daughter could live peacefully well with him and Irisviel dead Artoria thought she could use the money well. Now she just needs to go to the hospital and bring Shira to her new home.

 **TBC how was chapter one of Shadow's Fate?**


End file.
